This is love SK
by LSCQ15
Summary: Y se me ocurrio expandirlo! Ahora es: "Colección de Songfics para las parejas de Shaman King..." ¡Cap 2 Up! YohxAnna asegurado. NO LEMON, NI LIME.Homofobicos abstenerse...
1. Horo x Ren: This is Love

Bueno, este fic se lo dedico a mi uke (no es broma, es en serio xD). Él me estaba diciendo hace un tiempo que escribiera una historia sobre Horo y Ren, pero no encontraba inspiración, hasta que hace unos días, vi por primera vez "Camp Rock" y la canción de Demi Lovato "This is me" me ayudó a encontrar la inspiración que necesitaba. Decidí entonces hacer un Songfic con esta canción, sin embargo le cambié la letra para que siga los propósitos de esta mente retorcida xP

Y ahora…………………

¡EL SONG-FIC! o!!

* * *

**This is Love…**

**a.k.a. Un regalo para mi uke… (ToT)**

Eran las dos de la mañana en Funbari Oka, y la pensión Asakura estaba silenciosa. La razón: Yoh y Anna estaban de viaje en Izumo, y no se les ocurrió mejor idea que dejar el cuidado de la casa a sus dos mejores amigos: Horo-Horo y Ren. Y se preguntarán, ¿por qué Tamao o Manta no pudieron hacerlo? Porque Manta era el financista del viaje, a petición de Yoh y Tamao estaba de esclava personal de Anna (como siempre, T-T).

Y era a estas horas que Horo-Horo, nuestro querido Horokeu Usui no podía dormir debido a la canción que hace tan solo unas horas acababa de componer para alguien muy especial… Esa persona le quitaba el sueño y se caia de lleno en todas sus canciones, llenándolas de un romanticismo que ni siquiera soñó antes. Le había robado el corazón.

Imposibilitado de dormir, Horo cogió su guitarra (sabrá Dios de donde la sacó…) negra con diseños celestes y empezó a arrancarle unos dulces acordes, que junto con el latir de su corazón, hicieron el ritmo perfecto para su nueva melodía…

_I've always been the kind of guy_

_That hid my face_

_I was afraid to tell you, Ren_

_What i've got to say_

Así es, Horo sólo podía pensar en Ren. Después de todo, se había robado su corazón desde el momento en que por primera vez esos dulces ojos dorados se habían clavado en él, con desdén, pero con cierto cariño a la vez. Y mientras seguía cantando, Horo lloraba, lo que le daba un sentimiento especial a su canción…

_But i have this feel_

_Strong inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show_

_It's time, to let you know, _

_To let you know_

Horo cantaba suave, pero aún así lo suficientemente fuerte para que Ren se despierte y vaya a ver que rayos hacía el ainu. Cual no seria su sorpresa al saber que el shaman de hielo le había dedicado una canción. Una canción de Horo para él, y eso lo hizo temblar…

_This is you, this is me_

_I'm exactly with i'm supossed to be now_

_Gonna let the love_

_Fill all me_

"Horo canta muy bien, debo admitirlo" – pensó Ren – "en especial por qué esta canción la escribió para mí… eso me hace feliz…" – se le escapó un sollozo – "porque ahora sé que siente lo mismo que yo…"

_Now i know, that our love_

_Has a future all our own_

_No more hidding that we do belong_

_This is love…_

Horo no percibía la presencia de su querido Ren, que lo miraba embobado. Si Horo hubiera estado sin camisa y con una sábana en sus piernas, Ren lo hubiera confundido con un tritón (1), un precioso tritón de cabello celeste y negro…

_Do you know how its like_

_To feel alone in dark_

_And suddenly someone kind_

_Bring you back to life_

¿Cuánto tiempo habían perdido? ¿Cuánto tiempo habián negado lo que sentían? Ren sacó cuentas: 3 años… 3 años que hubieran podido disfrutar juntos si es que no hubieran tenido miedo, si no hubieran negado lo que su corazón les decía.

_Even thought it seems_

_Like just a fairytale_

_I have to believe in ourselves_

_Is the only way…_

Ren miraba como las lágrimas brillantes corrían por el rostro de Horo, mientras su voz quebrada, pero hermosa, cantaba con emoción la canción de su corazón, de su alma…

_This is you, this is me_

_I'm exactly with i'm supossed to be now_

_Gonna let the love_

_Fill all me_

_Now i know, that our love_

_Has a future all our own_

_No more hidding that we do belong_

_This is love…_

En ese momento, Ren entró al cuarto, y en un arrebato de inspiración artística, se unió a la canción, y su voz, que para otras ocasiones era hiriente y punzante, se convirtió en un violín perfectamente afinado:

_You're the boy i have inside my heart_

_The reason that i needed_

_To live and love you_

_To gotta love you_

_You're the missing piece i need_

_A sun inside of me_

_I need to love you_

_¡I gotta love you!_

Horo quedo lelo al ver a Ren cantar, y cantando la respuesta que esperaba de él, la confirmación de su amor, que tanto había ocultado… Horo lloró y ambos cantaron una vez más…

_This is you, this is me_

_I'm exactly with i'm supossed to be now_

_Gonna let the love_

_Fill all me_

_Now i know, that our love_

_Has a future all our own_

_No more hidding that we do belong_

_This is love…_

_(You're the missing piece i need_

_A sun inside of me)_

_This is love…_

_(You're the boy i have inside my heart_

_The reason that i needed)_

_Now we know, that our love_

_Has a future all our own_

_No more hidding that we do belong_

_This is love…_

El silencio reinó por un momento, ambos mirándose con emoción, hasta que Horo decidió hablar

- Ren, eres un estúpido…

-¿Y ahora que hice, Hoto-Hoto? – preguntó algo fastidiado Ren, después de todo, no era de los que se declaran asi no más.

-Por qué, mi querido Ren – Horo se acercó a él y le abrazó – ahora esta canción ya no estará completa sin ti… al igual que mi corazón… te necesito… Ren – murmuró contra su oreja – te amo…

Sobra decir que no durmieron solos esa noche, que Horo no volvió a tocar esa canción si Ren y que cuando Anna, Yoh, Manta y Tamao volvieron de Izumo, se encontraron con la sorpresa más grande de su vida. Pero eso no importa. Sólo importa que esa noche, Horo y Ren se unieron en una canción… eso es amor…

_ToT EL FIN ToT_

* * *

(1) Tritón es como Sirena, pero en masculino. Le iba a poner "Sirena" pero creo que iba un poco en contra del hecho de que ambos eran chicos.

Jiji, mi segundo fic ¡y es un Shonen-ai!. Y esta semana seguire subiendo algunos más porque estoy de vacaciones xD!!

¡Por favor, manden sus reviews! Cualquier cosa que me digan, me servirá…

Un saludito: LSCQ15 ;)


	2. Yoh x Anna: Que me Quedes tú

¡Decidí ampliar este proyecto! Jiji, es que me gustó la idea esta de los Songfics y bueno, ¡a seguirle dando a las historias, que aún hay mucho pan por rebanar! En esta ocasión es un Yoh x Anna, y enfatizo: ¡Anna es algo fría con él! Y de eso se trata más o menos este fic. Con la canción "Que me quedes tú" de Shakira. ¿Por qué? Leanló y lo sabrán…

Y ahora… LSCQ15 (c) producciones presenta…

SONGFIC: "Que me Quedes tú" con la presencia estelar de Yoh Asakura y Anna Kyoyama!!

XD (ovaciones) XD

* * *

**Que me Quedes Tú…**

Yoh aún estaba triste… hace unos días que Anna apenas sí le dirigía la palabra, y si lo hacía, sólo era para ordenarle algún trabajo o para decirle con desprecio:"Tráeme la cena…" ¿Es que lo que sentían el uno por el otro se había extinguido?... Yoh pensó que lo mejor era… apartarse un tiempo de Anna…

-Annita, tenemos que hablar… - le dijo el Shaman de Amidamaru a la itako – me voy a Izumo unos días…

-¿Y quién hará las cosas de la casa? ¿Y por qué te vas? – preguntó Anna algo sorpendida

-Manta me hará el favor de venir aquí mientras no esté… y me voy porque creo que necesitamos un descanso… en nuestra relación

Anna se le quedó mirando por primera vez en su vida con impresión vivísima…

-Anna, sé que aunque nuestro compromiso fue arreglado, creí que tu me querías un poquito más… pero ya no puedo seguir aquí si es que algo no cambia… Me voy para descansar un momento… y cuando vuelva, ojalá puedas decirme – el chico de los audífonos sollozo – si en verdad… deseas estar junto a mí…

Yoh salío de la habitación lentamente y cerro la puerta con suavidad. Anna, al encontrarse sola, por primera vez en su vida, lloró amargamente…

_Que se arruinen los canales de noticias_

_Con lo mucho que odio la televisión (_claro, ella odiar la televisión xS_)_

_Que se vuelvan anticuadas las sonrisas_

_Y se extingan todas las puestas de sol_

Anna, en medio de su llorar, pensaba en todo lo que había pasado durante los últimos días, y es que ella no estaba segura de si quería compartir con Yoh lo que restaba de su vida, era una de las pocas ocasiones en que la rubia itako estaba temerosa…

_Que se supriman las doctrinas y deberes_

_que se terminen las películas de acción_

_Que se destruyan en el mundo los placeres_

_Y que se escriba hoy una última canción_

Anna se escabulló al cuarto de Yoh, y lo vió haciendo las maletas. El sollozo del peli-café se había convertido en un llanto silencioso, del que Anna se sentía culpable…

_Pero que me quedes tú... me quede tu abrazo_

_Y el beso que inventas cada día_

_Y que me quede aquí después del ocaso_

_Para siempre tu melancolía_

_Porque yo... yo sí... sí, dependo de ti_

_Si me quedas tú_

_Me queda la vida_

Anna regresó a su habitación y se puso a buscar en sus cajones la foto que guardaba con tanto celo… Alli estaba ella y su Yoh, con su sonrisa tan linda. Ella no sonreía, pero en su mirada se notaba cierta felicidad… que ahora ya no tenia…

_Que desaparezcan todos los vecinos_

_Y se coman las sobras de mi inocencia_

_Que se vayan uno a uno los amigos_

_Y acribillen mi pedazo de conciencia_

Escuchó a Yoh salir de su habitación y dirigirse a la suya. Hizo como si no le interesara y cuando Yoh entró, la encontró mirando las noticias en la televisión. Yoh simplemente susurro:

- Hasta pronto, Annita – antes de irse en silencio, con lágrimas en los hojos y tristezas en el corazón…

_Que se consuman las palabras en los labios_

_Que contaminen todo el agua del planeta_

_O que renuncien los filántropos y sabios_

_Y que se muera hoy hasta el último poeta_

Anna tardó unos segundo en reaccionar y darse cuenta de algo: No quería que Yoh, su Yoh se fuera… quería estar junto a él, así sea sólo para regañarle… pero junto a él…

_Pero que me quedes tú y me quede tu abrazo_

_Y el beso que inventas cada día_

_Y que me quede aquí después del ocaso_

_Para siempre tu melancolía_

_Porque yo... yo sí... sí, dependo de ti_

_Si me quedas tú_

_Me queda la vida_

Anna corrió por las escaleras y alcanzó a un confundido Yoh en la puerta de calle de la pensión Asakura. Sólo atino a abrazarlo y susurrarle en silencio miles de cosas, como "perdóname" "no te vayas" "quedate a mi lado"…

_Pero que me quedes tú y me quede tu abrazo_

_Y el beso que inventas cada día_

_Y que me quede aquí después del ocaso_

_Para siempre tu melancolía_

_Porque yo... yo sí... sí dependo de tí_

_Si me quedas tú_

_Me queda la vida._

Fue la primera vez en su vida que Yoh vio a Anna llorar, ver que lloraba abiertamente a esa edad, me refiero, ya que nunca vio el semi-llanto de Anna en el incidente con Tokageroh o en la batalla con Hao. La hermosa itako lloraba y para Yoh era la cosa más hermosa del mundo…

- Yoh,… no quiero… que te vayas… quédate aquí… conmigo

-Annita… no podría irme… no… no sin ti… - Yoh también lloró y llevo en brazos a su prometida al interior de la casa, donde contemplaron la preciosa puesta del sol durante un largo rato…

-Yoh… ¿Qué vamos a comer? – preguntó Anna

-T-T no me digas que tienes hambre… - dijo un melancólico Yoh

-Pues… no, sólo decía… de todos modos, tengo algo mejor que la comida…

-¿Qué, Annita?

-Te tengo a ti, me quedas tú, y si es así, me queda la vida…

**ToT FIN ToT**

* * *

ToT Oh, que precioso me quedó y yo no estaba muy seguro de este proyecto… ToT lloremos!!

Ya, llanto fuera, gracias por leer mis fics, se que no soy muy buen escritor, pero cada vez me supero a mi mismo. Con repsecto a este fic, sus reviews son siempre bienvenidos y bueno… se que no esta tan bueno como el de HoroxRen, pero es que no me imagino a Anna-san cantando XD…

Ahora procedo a contestar los 2 reviews que tengo hasta la fecha en el anterior capitulo:

**Faig2: **Gracias por el comentario! Y sí, tienes razón: Se me fue volando mi semanita de vacaciones y no pude escribir ningún proyecto grande ToT pero si tengo planeados algunos… ¡cuando los publique, coméntalos!

**pLasstiC FeeLiings: **jeje, que bueno que te gustó!! Y sí, como que te conmueve más el momento de noche… ¡gracias por decir que ta bonito! xD

Bueno… Ahora, mis queridos lectores, una consulta: Mi próximo songfic tendrá de participante a Hao juajuajuajua (risa malévola, incultos), pero díganme: ¿Quieren que sea con el lindo Lyserg o con el igualmente (no, mucho más xD) lindo Horo-Horo? Diganme su opinión… es muy importante para mí…

Ahora sí, me despido de ustedes

LSCQ15


End file.
